<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goofy Life by ratr_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503534">A Goofy Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratr_o/pseuds/ratr_o'>ratr_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Goofy Movie (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Goofy and Pete make great dads, Light Angst, Max and PJ are big brothers, Maybe a bit of drama at some point but who knows, Mild Smut, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratr_o/pseuds/ratr_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand, Pete finds himself in an unimaginable situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete and Goofy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete sat on the bathroom floor, shaking violently. In his hand he held the fourth pregnency test he had taken that month. Positive. They'd all came back positive. Somehow Pete had'nt been scared when the first three came back with two little pink lines. He'd somehow managed to put all his fears away somewhere, and act like they were simply a part of his imagination. He couldnt possible be pregnent he thought. He was in his 40s, was it even possible for him to get pregnent in his 40s? He didn't think so. Pete and Goofy were good friends, and had been for years. They worked together, lived next door to each other, and their boys were practically brothers. As much as Pete liked to pretend they weren't that close, they really were eachothers best friends. And although he'd never admit it in a million years, Pete had secretly had a crush on Goofy since the moment they had first met. Soon realizing how intertwined their lives had become, he never made any move, not wanting to jeopardize the relationship they already had. Besides, Goofy wasn't into dating, he didnt get crushes. After Max's mom died, that part of Goofy had completely left him. Goofy probrobly wasn't even into guys. Or at least Pete hadnt ever really gotten that vibe from him, intel about three months ago. Thats when it happened. They were both drunk, well, Goofy was at least. Drunk enough to start making out with Pete, and Pete didn't stop him, it was something he'd fantasized about for years, and even if he was drunk while it was happening, it was better than nothing. He couldnt control himself in that moment, he couldnt stop himself with the way Goofy was leaned over him, and with how soft his lips were against his, and not with how good Goofy felt inside him, or with how fast everything was happening. Pete felt a mixture of guilt and anger build up within him, as he relized he couldnt recall Goofy ever putting on a condom, and it wasn't even his fault, Pete was the sober one, it his fault, he was in this mess. God, he'd practically taken advantage of Goofy, and now he would have to explain to him what was going on. This could really
be the thing to end their friendship, after so many years. Pete pictured the betrayle in Goofy's eyes, as he imagined himself sitting him down, and explaining he was pregnent because of his mistake, and because of something Pete couldve stopped, and over something Goofy now regretted. Pete remembered how, after that night, Goofy couldn't look him in the eyes for a few days, and in all honesty, it really hurt him a lot. He knew Goofy regretted what they did, but they both knew it couldn't be awkward between them for long without someone finding out, and soon enough Goofy had seemingly thrown the entire night out of his mind. Or at least he did a damn good job pretending like he had. It was about a month later, that Pete started experiencing symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, fatigue, he couldnt pin down why he felt so sick all the time. It wasn't till a random thought popped into his mind, the memory of his pregnency with PJ. He'd had the exact same symptoms. His mind went blank for a few moments when he relized what could be happening, and than he immediately rushed to the nearby grocery store, and stalked up on tests. The first one, he took, on a Wednesday morning after he'd gotten PJ up for school and out the door, it had come back positive. Somehow he laughed a little, and than disposed of the test in the garbage in the master bedroom, so PJ or any visitors wouldn't find it. A mistake he genuinly believed, it was a mistake, and so he didnt think about it. The next one he took a few days later, he'd been feeling ill all day, he hadn't been able to make it into work, and sat on the couch watching whatever came on, waiting for the day to pass. He was about to fall asleep, when he remembered the tests he had hanging around in the drawer of his night stand. He reluctantly got up, and went to go take another one. This one had come back positive as well. This time, Pete stared at it for a moment, a bit taken a back by what he was seeing, but just the same as last time, he threw it out, and didn't think much of it. A week went by, and the symptoms weren't going away. He'd taken one more, and it had just like all the others came back with the same results. And now here he was now. An absouote wreck, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, heaved over the toilet, puking, the positive test on the ground next to him. It finally hit him, and he really couldn't belive it. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He was dizzy, and his heart was beating out of his chest. His stomach felt sick with fear, and disbelief. It felt like nothing was real, like he was in some movie, playing in a theater or something. He couldnt think straight feeling the kind of anxiety he was feeling. After a couple more minutes, he somehow managed to clean himself up, throw out the test, and on shaky legs, make his way back to his bed, and try to sleep. Maybe if he slept when he woke up, it would all be a bad dream. At least thats what he desperately hoped would happen. </p><p>Pete's POV:<br/>
I woke up the next morning, numb. I couldn't feel anytning, but a hollow numbness in my chest. I  searched for my phone in my bed, and when I found i turned it on for the time. 10:10AM. Goofy would still be at home. He didnt leave for work till around 10:30. I sat up, and got a rush of dizziness. Groaning, I waited it out, and than made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't think about anything else. Nothing felt real anymore, except for the one thing that occupied my thoughts. It was as if the nightmare I was living was the only thing that existed right now. I picked up the phone, and dialed his number. It rang a few times longer than it usually did before he answered. "Hello, Goofy Goof here, whos this?" said a cheerful voice. "Goof it's Pete, I need to talk to you." "Oh well, hiya Pete, whatdya need to talk to me about? I've gotta go here in a few minutes, gotta be at work by 11, but I've got a moment, so whadya need?" "I- Goofy." I couldn't get the words out for some reason. I didn't kmow what to say, at all. There was a silence for a moment, before Goofy spoke. "Ugh, Pete, are you alright there?" "No Goof, I-I took a test and-" "Oh! A test! What kind of test! Were you looking to go back to school? I didnt know you wanted to upgrade your diploma, you should've told me, i would've planned you a surprise party for when you finished or something!" Goofy interrupted. "No, Goof!" I managed to get out, a bit frustrated it was taking me so long to say what needed to be said. "Well than what is it, Pete?" Goofy asked sounding a bit baffled. "I took four of them, all of them came back the same...im pregnent Goofy." There was a long silence on the other end. For a second I thought maybe he had hung up, or maybe I'd been imagining the entire conversation, and hadn't even called yet. "Did'nt we use a cond-" "No, we didn't. I didn't think about it, and i-" suddnly I started crying, and I couldn't stop crying, or say anything else. I was about to hang up the phone, when Goofy spoke again. "Oh my god, Pete, im on my way right now." he said, In a gentle voice, seemingly concerned over how much distress I was in. I felt bad, that he seemed worried, when it was my fault this was happening. If anything he should be angry, I thought to myself. But those thoughts were quickly interrupted when less than a minute later, Goofy busted in threw the front door. He scanned the room for a second looking for me. He was panting, had he just run all the way over here? Ours eyes met, I couldn't say anything, as the tears kept streaming down my face. He ran up to me, grabbing me in his arms, and holding me. "Oh Pete, why didnt you tell me sooner? Its alright, its going to be okay, im here now." "G- Goofy I'm sorry." I managed to choke out, between sobbs. Goofy pulled me away from, his chest for a moment, making eye contact with me. "Pete, please don't be sorry, I dont care how this happened, or who's fault it was, none of that matters, were in this together, and i need you to be okay, so we can think rationally about this for a seconed." Goofy's voice broke as he spoke, his eyes tearing up as well. Somehow he managed to hold it together though. He walked me over to one of the chairs at the table, and went over to the sink to get me some water. "Thanks" I sighed, after gulping it down. I'd calmed down a bit now. Goofy took a seat next to me. "How have you been feeling? Besides the obvious, I mean more, like physically. Is your body holding up okay?" I felt embarrassed to talk about it for some reason, I still felt guilty, even though he wasn't mad, it was still my fault. "Pete, baby?" Goofy said, midly concerned after I didn't reply. "I've been having a lot of morning sickness." I replied quietly after a moment. "OK, ill go pick you something up for it, at the pharmacy later today." "No Goofy, it's fine, im alright, you shouldn't have to deal with this-" "Pete, stop, your my best friend, im going to take care of you. Stop trying to resist it." Goofy interrupted, planting a gentle kiss on my head. "Pete, we need to talk about what we're gonna do." Goofy said after a moment. He wiped away some sweat from off his face, he looked visibly stressed. "I was planning on...going down to the clinic to get an abortion as soon as I can get in for an appointment. I'll call them as soon as you leave for work. " I couldnt make eye contact as i spoke, it was easier to look away. Goofy brought his hand to my face, moving it so that our gazes met. "Is that what you want to do, Pete?" Goofy asked, tears already welling up in his eyes to.  And with that, I was crying all over again. Goofy pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back, and soon enough he was crying to. We were both in tears, holding onto each other, as if our lives depended on it. We didn't what was gonna happen, or how things were going to change, but at the vary least, we knew we had each other, and we knew we'd find a way to get threw it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goofy and Pete, tell PJ and Max the big news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldn't hide it anymore, the bump was already starting to show, and besides PJ and Max were getting suspicious of all the time their dads were spending together. They knew something was up. It was a cozy afternoon, the sky was gray, and it had just stopped raining. PJ and Max would be back from school in a few hours, now. Goofy, and Pete lied together on the couch in Pete's living room, watching whatever came on tv, cuddled up against each other, drifting in and out of sleep. Goofy had his arm wrapped around Pete, his hand wresting on his stomach. Goofy nuzzled his face into the crook of Pete's neck. "I think today's, the day, Pete" Goofy said. Pete sighed. "Yeah, its getting harder and harder to hide...I'm just worried about how their gonna take it, you know?" "Yeah i know. Its gonna be a lot to drop on them all at once, but we have to do it. I'm worried Maxy's gonna feel betrayed." "I worried about the same thing with PJ, he's been an only child his whole life, and now he's nearly going off to collage. Gosh I hope they don't feel like were replacing them." Pete said. There was a silence between the two of them for a moment, as they thought to themselves. "We need to make it a point, to let them know were listening to how they feel, when we tell them. Its gonna be a lot for them, its the very least we can do." "Yeah, I agree." Goofy said. "We'll take things slow, and let them know whatever their feeling is ok, and that we love them. Its really the only thing we can do, i guess." "Mhm" Pete agreed, curling up against Goofy a little more. The two men fell silent once again, trying to concentrate on the show they were watching. It had been 3 weeks since he had told Goofy, 3 weeks since their lives began to change forever. Goofy had been with him almost everyday since. Pete remembered the day like it had only been a few hours ago. The crying, the hugging, the shock. It hadn't taken long for them to both admit they wanted to have the baby, though. For whatever, crazy reason, they wanted to go threw with it. Its not like they were excited they were pregnent, they hadn't really been able to get over the shock of it yet, but they both felt something deep inside them, something they couldn't quite understand, driving both of them to go threw with whatever crazy change was about to come. Pete was now on maternity leave, and Goofy had convinced the boss to let him cut his hours in half, so he could take care of Pete. They didn't actually explain to their boss what was happening, Goofy had simply said he wanted a little more free time, and considering he'd been working there for almost ten years, the boss didn't want to loose him, and granted his request. Goofy started work earlier 9AM now, and would be back by 1PM usually. He wouldn't even stop at his house, always going immidiatley to check on Pete first. If he was feeling ill, he'd make him something to eat, clean up around the house for him, get groceries, or whatever else needed to be done. Pete was ill most of the time, he could barley get out of bed somedays, he knew he'd have to make it up to Goofy somehow one day. But for now, all he could do was thank Goofy, as much as possible. They had'nt talked a lot about what was happening, or at least not in the way most expecting parents do. No picking out names, or going on trips to baby boutiques. They'd mainly been focusing on what was in front of them. Pete's morning sickness, and explaining what was happening to the boys. That was what they needed to be concentrating on right now. Although, every once in a while, without saying anything, Goofy would remind Pete, that this was something they both wanted, and that they were in this together, by doing small things, like resting his hand on his belly while they cuddled on the couch. Or kissing his stomach after giving him a foot rub. Or sometimes Pete would catch him just smiling quietly to himself, and Pete knew, in those moments, that they'd made the right choice. Pete didn't know how long he'd been asleep for, but when he woke up, he was in his bed, and he could hear Goofy in the living room, talking to someone. Oh! PJ must be back! Pete thought to himself in a mild panic. He got up fast, making his way to the living room. There he saw a slightly confused PJ, and Max, Goofy had a cautious look to his face, like he was warning them they were about to be told something really big. "Oh Pete, there you are. I was just explaing, there's something big we need to tell them." Both the boys sat down on the couch, PJ had a huge smile on his face, like he was excited, and max had a bit of a scowl. Pete laughed to himself, it was a bit cute. Taking a deep breath, and going to stand next to Goofy, the two men looked at each other not sure how to start. "Ugh, ok boys, so here's the thing. First of all, before we say anything, we're not expecting you to accept any of this right away, or feel overjoyed, or any of that. Anything you feel is alright, its ok." Goofy said. "Yes, it's alright to feel angry, or sad, or any of those kinds of emotions, even if you dont quite understand why, the important thing is, that you communicate to us how you feel, and don't bottle it up. The best thing we can all do it talk about it, and try to work threw it." Pete added. "Oh my god, just get to the point already!" Max said, getting increasingly frustrated with how long it was taking. "Alright, alright, were hurrying up!" Goofy said. Pete looked at goofy for a moment. "Should we just count to three and say it?" He asked hesitantly. Goofy shrugged, and nodded. Its not like either of them had, had to do this before. "Ok" the two men began, and started counting. "1...2...3...You two are gonna be big brothers!" They both said at the same time. PJ'S jaw dropped, and not even a second later he was dancing around the living room, yelling for joy. "Yes! Finally! Do either of you know how long I've waited for a little sibling!" He shouted, excitedly. Max had a blank look on his face, he hadnt moved an inch. Pete felt tears welling up in his eyes a bit, at his sons reaction, but he held back, wanting to see Max's reaction first, before getting to emotional. "What're you thinking, Maxy?" Goofy said, in an understanding tone, as he walked over to sit next to Max, and pull him into a hug." Max didn't pull away, that was a good sign, Pete thought to himself, concerned how this was gonna turn out. "Hmmm..alright, that's cool." Max said after a moment. "You sure, Max?" Pete asked, a little concerned. "Yeah, im a bit surprised, and at first I was angry, but than I relized I dont have anyone to leave my Powerline stuff to when I die, but if I have a little sibling, then I can pass it on to them. So i guess im fine with it." Pete couldn't help but chuckle, at Max's explanation. It was a little heartwarming. The tension in the room melted away, pretty fast, and Goofy and Pete both let out a breath they didnt know they were holding. The talk was over pretty fast, Max and PJ, went out to Roxannes to go watch the new Powerline MV, not to long after, which left Goofy, and Pete alone once again. As soon as the door closed, Goofy grabbed Pete by the shoulder, turning him around, and kissing him. Pete let out a startled noise, and than kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Goofy's neck. After a few seconds, they pulled away, smiling at each other. "So" Goofy said. "Guess we better start looking for cribs."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanna let you guys know my plans for this work. I'm thinking for the next chapter, just writing about Goofy caring for Pete as he gets further along, and maybe Pete having some doubts. I also want to write a piece that goes into how they came to the decision of keeping the baby, but from Goofy's prospective, kinda explaining, how loosing his wife, made him realize he wanted to have this baby with Pete. Theres definitely gonna be more of Max and PJ in the future chapters of this story, now that they know what's happening, ill add them in a lot more. I'm also maybe thinking about adding a sex scene or two between Goofy and Pete, but i can't write smut for shit, so we'll see about that. So yeah, thats where I'm at with this for now. Hopefully whoever reading this, enjoys it, ill try my best to add more chapters as often as I can. Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete has his 3 month checkup, and the sex of the baby is revealed. Goofy relives memories of Max's childhood, and meeting Pete for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally thought I'd been writing for only about an hour, and than i checked the time and now it's 3AM, ive been doing this for 4 hours, holy shit. I hope this chapter was worth it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three and a half months in, the morning sickness finally stopped, and Pete had never been so happy! He'd almost forgotten what it was like to not feel sick all the time, and to not need Goofy to do everything for him, constantly. Still, he wouldn't protest, when Goofy offered to do some things, especially when it came to cooking. Goofy had considerably better cooking skills than Pete ever would, and he was secretly really glad Goofy had taken over as head chef of the house. The boys especially, seemed to enjoy this as well. Max, and Goofy had essentially moved in, PJ had built a giant fort out of the dining room chairs, and extra sheets, in his room and set up a bed inside, for Max to sleep in, even though neither of them seemed to be sleeping much lately now that they were around each other 24/7. They could be heard giggling way past midnight from downstairs. As parents, Goofy and Pete knew it was important they got to sleep on time, so they could keep up in school, and wake up in the mornings, but on a more personal level, they thought it was kinda adorable, so they decided to let it slide, just for a little while, till things got more settled, and everything fell into a routine. Than theyd be more strict with them. Goofy had secretly addmitted to Pete one night, while they were lying in bed, he hadnt seen Max so happy in a long time. "Hes a tough kid, you know Pete? He's been that way for a long time. I know he's really just a big goofball on the inside, but he hides a lot. I think a lot changed for him after his mom passed, and I..." Goofy got a little teary eyed talking about it. Pete didnt push him. Placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder, from where he was lying next to him, and waiting for him to be ready to continue. "I'm just really happy, he's feeling good right now." "Me to Goof, me to." Goofy was such a great dad. He'd do anything for Max, Max was his entire world, hearing him talk about his son like that, made Pete feel butterflies in his stomach. Pete didnt have a dad growing up. Well he did, but he wasn't much of one. He left when he was 11, but while he was still apart of his life, he was to busy drinking, and abusing his mom, to raise Pete. He barley even remembered his dad ever saying a word to him. There was never a kiss goodnight, or a hug goodbye, not even a smile when he saw him coming in after school. Pete wondered, if maybe thats why he was so attracted to Goofy. He had to be the best father he'd ever known. After Goofy had fallen asleep that night, Pete got a bit emotional, thinking about all the cool dad stuff they would do with their baby, and how much better of a dad him and Goofy would be, than Pete's father was. Goofy and Pete had recently started to look for a bigger house. They decided it would be best to move into a bigger place, even though the boys would be off at collage soon, they would still have their bedrooms for when they came back, and they needed more room with the new baby, and with the two of them, deciding to live together as well. It would just be more beneficial in the long run. Today was a special day, because Pete had his 16 week check up today, meaning they'd be able to find out the sex of the baby. Neither him or Goofy particularly favored one over the other, but they decided they wanted to know, so they could figure out a name in advanced. Max, and PJ were so excited, that Pete and Goofy decided they could cut class for the day, to come to the appointment. So everyone got up early, Goofy made a special pancake breakfast with chocolate chips, and blueberries, and than they were off to the hospital.</p><p> "Hey dad!" PJ whispered to Pete quietly, a bit of a nervous look on his face, as the nurse rubbed jell all over his belly. Pete smiled fondly at him. "Does that jell stuff feel weird?" He asked. "Not to weird, a bit cold though." "Hmm" PJ hummed thoughtfully, eyeing it a bit, and than going to sit back down on the chair next to the bed. Pete could tell he was a bit nervous. PJ had always been a bit overprotective of his dad, he could tell he was worried about him, and his new baby brother or sister. Pete really wished he wouldn't, he just wanted PJ to be a kid, and do kid things, and not act so grown up sometimes, when he didnt have to. It was Pete's job to worry about him, not the other way around. "Oh PJ, you dont have to worry, your old man will be fine, and im sure everything's okay with the baby to, son." "Yeah, i know dad." PJ said sighing a bit. "Its still a bit scary though, I dont know why, I just want everything to go okay." "Well, everything looks pretty goof so far, I dont think you guys have anything to worry about." the nursed announced. "Now, do you want to know the sex?" "Yes!" "Tell us!" PJ, and Max yelled in unison. "What do you think its gonna be, guys?" Goofy asked them. "Boy! Its definetly gonna be a boy. Look how fat you are Pete, that means it has to be a boy!" Max said, confidently. "Max!" Goofy scolded, but Pete couldnt help but burst out laughing. "You know Goof, the kids got a point." He said after a moment. "Goofy sighed, trying retain some parent like firmness, but he couldnt help but laugh a bit to. "Well I think its gonna be a girl, the odds are, dad, that since I was born a boy, you should be having a girl next." PJ stated. "Oh please, its totally gonna be a boy, Max argued. I know how this stuff works, we learnt about it in school! "Like you ever pay attention in school, PJ scoffed." Max flicked him in the back of the head. "Teenagers" Goofy said looking at Pete, and than rolling his eyes. "Yes, but we were like that to once, I suppose." Pete added. Both men looked at eachother with a fondness in their eyes. If there was a thing where people in love had hearts in their eyes when they looked at each ither, their mustve been an equivalent for the way expecting parenrs looked st each other. A mixture of longing, excitement, and overwhelming love. Goofy stood beside where Pete was lying down,  squeezing his hand, as the nurse began to read the results. "Okay, here we go. It looks like....you guys will be having....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a little girl! Congratulations!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goofy hugged Pete so tight, he thought he might break his ribs, if he hugged him any tighter. "Oh Pete, thank you so much, I cant belive how well you've been doing in all of this. I know this was kinda unexpected, but im so proud of you, thank you for taking such good care of our little one, and for carrying her for this long already. Your both doing so well, now we just need both of you to keep staying healthy, and for her to keep getting bigger, so we can see her soon! I cant remember the last time I was this happy!" Goofy said, his voice cracking a bit. "Goofy, dont make me start crying" Pete said, wiping away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Goofy laughed to himself. I hope were good at raising girls!" Me to, I mean, boys are easy but girls...they'll tare the whole house down if your not looking, Pete added. Both the men couldn't help but laugh, as their excitement grew even more, upon finding out a little bit more about the new baby theyd soon have in their lives. Sitting on the chairs next to the bed, PJ was cheering once again, as Max slipped him a 5 dollar bill, and turned away, crossing his arms angrily. He could try to pretend like he was upset it wasn't a boy, but both Goofy, and Pete saw the grin he was trying hide on his face. </p><p>The car ride home was quiet, but not in a bad way. Everyone was in their own thoughts, imagining the exciting new things that would be coming soon. Than suddnly, Max spoke up. "You know, I really like the name Olive." "Huh, Olive, Pete thought for a moment. It had a really nice ring to it. "I really like that." he said after a moment. "Olive sounds nice" PJ agreed. There was a twinge of something in Goofy's eyes Pete noticed, as he looked over to him, to see his reaction. "Looks like you have a little Olive, growing inside you Pete." he joked. Pete couldnt help but smile, at Goofy's dumb antics. When they got home, they spent the rest of the day excitedly planning things to do when the baby arrived, and talked about the things they'd need to get, and ideas for cute little photo shoots to take the first few months after she was born. "What if we had a maphia theme, for her 2nd month birthday, and put her in a little suite, to make her look like a tiny mob boss?" Max suggested. "Oooh I like that., and we can get her little sunglasses to make her look even more cool." PJ added. Pete and Goofy agreed reluctantly, but only under the circumstances, that for her 3rd month photoshoot, they could make her a cute little bumble bee, and have a flower theme. Both the boys rolled their eyes, claiming it was a bit lame, but considering they were getting what they wanted, their dads might as well have their bumblebee theme. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Goofy found himself smiling again, as he stood in front of Pete's bathroom mirror, getting ready for bed. He wondered if Max knew what he was doing, or if he really didn't remember where the name Olive had came from. He had brought it up with him a couple years ago, he remembered the stuffed bear his mom had given him as a baby before she passed. It had a little name tag, with Max's birthday, and the phrase. "Meet Olive, your new best friend." on it. She had gotten it custom made at the hospital for him. Olive was the name they were planning on giving Max, if he was a girl, so she thought they may as well still put it to good use. Max took Olive everywhere he went, that little bear really was his best buddy. He loved it more than anything. Max was only 2 when the car accident had happened. But he seemed to pick up on his mom being gone after a the first few weeks, because he would eventually start throwing a fit anytime the bear was near him. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore, for some reason. It hurt Goofy more than anything when he gave it away to a neighborhood kid, because he felt in some ways it was the last peice of her Max had, but at the same time, he understand the pain, and betrayl Max must've felt being reminded everytime he saw that bear, the person who gave it to him was never coming back. Goofy really thought after she died, that was it for him. He'd never be involved with someone like that again. He lived his life, only for his son now, that was his soul purpose, to be the best dad he could be and more. He did everything he could throughout Max's life to make sure he never felt the absence of his mother. Sure Goofy had gone out on dates, every couple years, but he'd stop everything after a hookup or two. They never went further than that. Theyd never talk about their emotions, or personal lives, it was strictly sex. After a couple years, Pete moved in next door. There was something about him, that Goofy was really drawn to, and even though they didn't talk about much at first, they became close fast. Goofy later found out Pete had a hard childhood, his dad was a raging alcoholic who constantly threatened him, and beat his mom. Pete was in and out of poverty his whole life, and even attempted suicide at one point when he was 18. Goofy wondered if maybe the reason he was so drawn to him, and why they seemingly got along so much, despite barley knowing each other, was because of their shared dark pasts. There was some comfort...living in a world that most people can't imagine. Loosing someone in such a traumatic way, or growing up without ever actually knowing what a normal life is like, to be able to find someone who understood the lonly aspect, living threw those kinds of things, has on someone in the world. You weren't normal anymore. You were apart of something unimaginable, something that only happens in movies. Most people, can only imagine. They could say things like "Im so sorry for your loss, it must be hard." or "Wow, and look at you know, your fully employed, and an amazing father, you've really made it!" But theyd still only ever be able to imagine the feeling of actually living that kind of a life. Pete though, he was in this world with Goofy, they were the only ones it seemed like sometimes. And so they stuck together from the start. It just happened they even worked at the same place together, and it didn't take very long after that for them to become essential parts of each others lives, despite barley knowing anything about each other yet. Goofy remembered the night it happened, when him and Pete got together. He was so drunk, he couldnt control, himself. He felt something he hadnt felt in years. Not since he had been with his wife. He wanted Pete so bad, he wanted to be closer to him, than either of them could possibly get, he wanted their friendship to be deeper than it was, he longed for something more. All these years, Pete had really been the only person he'd managed to get close to, and feel like he could be perfectly vulnerable with. Pete was a safe haven to him, and in his drunken state, he relized, he was in love, once again. After that night he could barley face Pete, he didnt know what he had said, or how things had changed between the two of them. Had he confessed his feelings, and ruined their almost two decade long friendship? Did he hate him now?" Those thoughts played on for a little while, but Goofy put them in the back of his mind not long after they came about, realizing life needed to go on. He was going crazy thinking about it, when it wasn't important at all, he just needed to concentrate on Max, and work, and that was it. He'd just pretend like nothing happened, in the first place. But than, after he got the call, after he heard the way Pete cried on the otherline, so scared, and so helpless. Goofy wondered if that was the way he cried as a kid, while he hid in the bathroom, waiting for his dad to stop beating his mom in the other room. Goofy was there in seconds, he didnt care how he felt, it didnt matter what he mightve confessed, or how awkward things might be now. Pete's wellbeing was more important, than any of those feelings. After everything had calmed down, they talked about what they were going to do. Goofy let everything out, after all these years he told Pete everything. The story of how he lost Max's mom, the closeness he felt to Pete when he first moved here, and thats when Pete confessed to. It was a mess, they were both crying, and both overwhelmed. But Goofy knew this was what was right, and he even wondered a bit, if it was his wife, up in heaven, who had made Pete move in next door, knowing how this story would eventually unfold, and giving Goofy a second chance at love, and a second chance at having a family with someone he loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm about to pass out, but im honestly so happy with this chapter. I like it a lot, idk why, its just nice, im proud of myself for putting so much effort into it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete's a little worried, which is normal, but everything will be alright.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete felt like something was off, he just knew it. But he couldnt tell what it was. Theyd finally moved into the new house. Maybe thats what it was. Maybe he just wasn't use to the new space yet. The boys were off at some collage tour, and Goofy had gone down to the grocery store, which left Pete all alone to unpack. The new house was nice, it was in a young neighborhood, with lots of kids and new parents. One of the collages both PJ and Max had applied for was nearby. There were some parks, and lots of greenery, a little market and coffee shop, all within walking distance, as well, making it the perfect little area to be having a baby in. Pete and Goofy had been so excited to start on the nursery as soon as they moved in, that it had been the first thing finished, before thier bedroom had even fully been unpacked. The previous owners had already painted everything, before moving out, so Goofy and Pete just decided to leave the nursery the navy blue colour it already was. They had decorated it nicely, their was a crib, a changing table, a small dresser, and a little shelf with some books and toys, already on it. Max and PJ had surprised their dads, by picking up a little stuffed owl for Olive's room, as a gift. Max had tried to explain to Pete, that it was really nothing, and it was all PJ's idea anyway, and that it was just some dumb toy, but PJ later blurted out that Max had excitedly dragged him into a toys r us, after school, and spent half an hour carefully selecting the little stuffed owl, even considering weather or not they should get a card to go with it. Goofy and Pete had a good laugh at the cuteness of the gesture, later that nightm when the boys weren't around. Pete was almost 8 months along now. His belly was so big, he had to get Goofy to help him tie his shoes everyday. Pete couldnt deny he was getting nervous, now. The delivery date would be soon. A month away. All his checkups had gone well, the baby was doing fine, but he couldnt help but worry something might go wrong. Pete had'nt been pregnent in years, and even than, he'd only been pregnent once. There was so much that could go wrong, and the thought of bringing a new life into the world in just a couple weeks, honestly terrified him. Somehow Goofy still seemed to have it all together. He had a strong bout of baby fever, and always had this dreamy look in his eyes. It melted Pete's heart, when he woke up every morning to Goofy asking how him, and Olive felt, but at the same time, he was envious of how little worry Goofy seemed to have over this whole situation. Of course, Goofy did his best to try to keep Pete's nerves at a minimum. He'd repeat what the doctor had said, that everything was going good, and that they had nothing to worry about, and of course he give Pete lots of cuddles, and kisses, whenever he needed them, but it was just the way things were. Who wouldn't be a bit stressed out, in the situation Pete was in? Anyone going threw a pregnency would start getting nervous, as the due date got closer. It was only normal. At least for now, in the moment he was in, Pete was OK, Olive was okay, and he was wrapped in a warm blanket, with a cup of chamomile tea. Goofy would be back any minute now, the boys would be home in a few hours. At least for now, everything was going how it needed to go. </p><p>That night while they were lying in bed, Goofy could tell something was bugging Pete. He rolled over, positioning himself, so he was overtop Pete. First he kissed his nose, than his lips, and than his belly. "Whats wrong, baby? I can tell somethings bugging you." Pete gave Goofy a sad smile. "I don't know Goof, I know everythings gonna be fine, im just nervous thats all." "Oh Pete, I wish i could take all your worries away. I hate that you feel like this. I mean, I know its normal, itd be odd if you weren't a bit nervous, but I still really wish you didn't have to go threw this. I wish you could just enjoy being pregnent, and not feel stressed out about anything." Pete sighed, unable to help feeling a bit touched by Goofy's sentiment. "Oh Goofy, you know how much I love you, right? And how thankful I am, for all the help you've been giving me?" "Of course I do. I love you to. I hope you know that. Sometimes I worry you dont understand just how much I do. Baby or no baby, I love you Pete." The two men embraced tightly for a moment, holding each other, and listening to one anothers heartbeats." After a couple minutes, Goofy looked at Pete, giving him a mishevious grin. "Maybe this could take some of the stress away." Goofy said, sliding his hand down Pete's stomach, and underneath his waistband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the short chapter, i just wanted to add something since I haven't written in a little while. I'm terrible at smut, so what happened at the end of the last scene is up to your imagination to decide. Ill add a few more fluff type chapters, than I'll get to the birth, hope this one was good :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>